


Mirror Mirror

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fiction, General fiction, Literature, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:26:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: The Pines family find a way to stay close despite being half the world away from each other.





	Mirror Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> So this is really really late for [](http://kiki-kit.deviantart.com/)'s birthday that was a few days back. I would have posted this but my sister had just returned from Basic Training/AIT, so this weekend was all family based.  
> Anyways happy late birthday!  
> Based off of --> [kiki-kit.tumblr.com/post/14570…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://kiki-kit.tumblr.com/post/145703550289/okay-so-usually-thoughts-i-get-at-night-dont-tend)
> 
> I don't own these --> Disney XD?Alex Hirsch
> 
> Enjoy!

When the twins received a rather heavy package from their grunkle’s in the mail one Tuesday morning, they were excited. While the silver mirror was certainly a surprise, the little note taped to the back had them grinning wildly.

_”When the sun sets, look into the mirror and say the words “Show to me my heart’s desire.” Talk to ya later!”_

Of course, with such a cryptic note the two were excited for that evening. Speaking the phrase almost the second the sun had gone down, the mirror began to glow, and soon the two grinning faces of their grunkle’s appeared on the smooth surface. Once it was explained that the innocent mirror was some sort of portal, the twins absolutely were astonished at the thought they could interact with the two elder men whenever they so wished. Sure, there were some restrictions, but being clever the two used the mini-portals to the fullest extent they could.

When the elder twins’ birthday came they were surprised with freshly baked cupcakes, the two smiling at the grinning children halfway around the world. They of course were wearing the sweaters Mabel had gifted them despite the warm day, adoring smiles on their faces as a small plate was held out to them.

It was easy for the young twins to tell when Stanford was excited, as Stanley was usually the one to hand the twins little gifts they picked up in seaside towns. Mabel and Dipper’s parents came across the young twins and Waddles sitting on the floor in the living room. Stanford’s arm was sticking halfway out the mirror, his excited voice carrying throughout the room as he explained the strange glowing amulet he gently held in his hands. Mabel of course asked to keep such a thing, the elder man laughing as he asked to study it to make sure it was safe.

Mabel always wanted those she loved and cared for were always smiling. She also loved scaring them as she was quite the prankster thanks to Stanley’s gentle nudging. So it shouldn’t have been such a surprise when one night Mabel’s head suddenly popped up in front of them, her familiar bwop noise drowned out by startled yelps. One the initial shock had passed they gave their laughing grandniece an exasperated look before grinning. Dipper burst into laughter when his sister started laughing, withdrawing her head from the mirror to reveal she was being tickled. The elder men were quite amused, and Stan promised to get her back once he figured out the best way how.

The best use for the mirror however, came at late nights. It would not be unseen to see Mabel hugging the mirror close with a soft smile as she slept, Stan’s arm tucked around her. Nor would it go amiss to see Dipper asleep at his desk, Stanford gently rubbing his thumb over Dipper’s hand as if the researcher was keeping watch. To both sets of twins the mirrors were a way of staying connected the best they could, helping bridge the gap between one summer to the next.  
  



End file.
